


Bring Back The Sun

by amitysadora



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysadora/pseuds/amitysadora
Summary: in the midst of the battle between Cassandra and Zhan Tiri versus Rapunzel and the entirety of Corona, Rapunzel tried to reason with Cass for the final time...Before it’s too late. Everyday, now working with this stranger’s physical form, she begins to further question the path she’s currently chosen and traveling on. Who will Cassandra choose?
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 19





	Bring Back The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> dramatic yet sweet oneshot i wrote for Tangled: The Series / Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure fans! it’s more of a scene or two i would put into the show if i created it form of oneshot. no hate! enjoy!

[ sounds of swords clashing and battle cries fill the land of Corona ]

”Come on, guys! We can do this!” Rapunzel exclaims, trying to liven up her team and encourage them to fight harder, because she knows they can.

”Uh, Rapunzel? Are you sure we can hold them off?” Eugene begins to question. Hoping his sunshine has a plan.

”Trust me.” Rapunzel states with a determined tone in her voice, whilst fighting off a member of the brotherhood, who is currently being mind-controlled.

”I always do.”

”Just stall for me. Lance, Varian! Make sure to keep Quirin and Adira busy! I’m heading to the queen bee’s hive.”  
  


###

Cassandra fights off the last palace guard; rendering him unconscious for a couple minutes. Then, she arrives.

”Sorry Blondie, I didn’t come here to braid your hair.”

”Cass, you need to stop this.”

”Oh, what is this? Some sort of “intervention”?”

”Cassandra, this isn’t you.”

”This is who I am-“

”No, it isn’t. If it wasn’t for her,” Rapunzel exclaims whilst gesturing towards the floating purple figure. “you wouldn’t be doing this, none of us would! Come home...”

_What does she mean “If it wasn’t for her”? I mean, i see her point but...this was **my** decision...right?_

”Don’t listen to her! She’s manipulating you, condescending you! Like she always does! You’re doing the right thing!”

”You’re wrong! The Cassandra _I_ know would _never_ hurt people for the sake of it, she has the biggest heart I’ve ever known! The Cassandra _I_ know, would _never_ take orders from Zhan Tiri!”

”What?!” Cassandra couldn’t believe her ears... _No...It couldn’t be. Not her...not again._ She was lied to, again. She was manipulated, again. How could I be so stupid?

”W-what did you just say?”

”Cassandra, that _thing_ that you think has helped you? Is really Zhan Tiri, who’s using you to complete their plan of fully wiping Corona from existence.”

“No...no you’re wrong!”

”Cass, how am I wrong? I would never lie to you, I don’t want to hurt you! And I’m sorry if I ever have! But please, just this once, listen to me!

”Ignore her! Defeat her!”

”Cass!”

Cassandra begins to feel ultimately overwhelmed. She doesn’t know who to believe, what to do, and just her luck, the cracked moonstone began acting up. Having her connection with the moonstone mix with her confused emotions, everyone knew that something was happening...and it wasn’t going to be good.

Lightning and electricity began swirling around Cassandra while she holds her hands overtop her ears to try and drown out the sounds of Zhan Tiri and Rapunzel yelling at her simultaneously. But it was right there and then, that Cass had decided enough was enough. She screamed at the top of her lungs, the electricity circling her spread throughout Corona like a wave...and that wave created a mass amount of black rocks.

###

Luckily no one was injured, but majority of everybody were ultimately rendered unconscious, including Rapunzel. Weirdly, Zhan Tiri was nowhere to be found.

Once Cass had opened her eyes in curiosity as to why the screaming had abruptly stopped, she witnessed what she had unwillingly created. She was horrified. Rapunzel was right, she would never do such a thing...but, unfortunately, she did. Cass was even more scared and lost than usual, she wanted to run. Run so far she’d reach the edge of the earth, whether that’s plausible or not. She felt like...a _monster_.

Cass then began to run towards the opposite directions of the rocks, hoping to see less and less of the massacre she generated. But running in that direction led her to the castle. While wandering through the halls, she began to ponder...about _everything. Who am I? Who have I become? What have I done? Will I ever be forgiven? Loved?_ Whilst stumbling through the dimly lit hallways of Corona Castle that feature a small glimmer from the effervescent moon, she stands agape in front of a bedroom all too familiar. _Her_ bedroom.

###

She tiptoed into her old bedroom, she hasn’t been in her since...in a while. She remembers all of the memories that began in this very room. From when she received her first sword, to when Rapunzel gave her the painting of her, Rapunzel, and Eugene, and numerous others.

Cassandra reaches a mirror in her room, grips into the handles of her dresser, and evidently begins sobbing uncontrollably. Despite trying to bite her lip to numb the pain, her mind continues to race with doubts.

“What have I done? All this pain, this fear, began because of me. A monster, were they right? Has the dark in me finally come to light? Am I a monster full of rage? Was I a monster from the start? Bringing destruction to the stage, caught in a war I never meant to wage...”

Cassandra slowly looks up at herself in the mirror, but the worst part is, she doesn’t recognize that person in the reflection. When she was younger, she most definitely didn’t picture herself doing this. Is it too late? Her eyes then shift to her left and ultimately spot a framed photo of her and the Captain...her father.

“Father, you know what's best for me...If I die, will they be free?” 

Cassandra asks the framed photo whilst looking out one of her windows and spot all the rocks barricading it.

Seeing those rocks, remembering all shes done to everybody, but most important remembering her and Rapunzel’s experience with...her. She slowly walks towards the rocks and ponders what to do, which side to be in, what to follow. Head or heart?

“Mother, what if after I'm gone, the cold gets colder and the storm rages on?”

Looking at the moonstone...that stupid moonstone. As stupid as it is, it gave her an idea...some courage. Not a lot, but a sliver. Just enough to no longer put herself first, and do what she was intended to... _protect the princess._

“No! I have to stay alive to fix what I've done Save the world from myself And bring back the sun.” Cass cries out in front of the impenetrable rocks that stand before her. 

Cassandra then clears the rocks surrounding her bedroom, and spots Rapunzel, still unconscious on the meadow-y grass, she knows what to do.

”If I'm a monster then it's true, there's only one thing that's left for me to do. But before I fade to white, I'll do all I can to make things right!”

###

Cass then ventures on to where she started, she holds her right arm out towards the rocks that entrap Rapunzel. She closes her eyes, and begins to slowly lower the rocks and evidently sink them back into the ground. As Rapunzel lays down on the grass, Cassandra runs to her and examines her for any visible and/or fatal injuries.

“Rapunzel?” she asks softly. “Rapunzel! Raps, can you hear me? Please...please answer. I-I’m sorry...I made a mistake I-I can’t do this without you.”

Rapunzel softly blinks and spots a blurry Cassandra glaring at her with furrowed brows. “I knew you’d come back to me. Welcome home.”

Cass then yanks Rapunzel into her arms and grips her ever so tightly, she might’ve heard a rib break or two.

“Rapunzel! Blondie! Are you alright?!” Eugene alongside every other palace guard and citizen of Corona then shoves Cassandra aside to assist the princess.

After Rapunzel reassures everyone that she is fine, they immediately turn to Cassandra and are ready to exact their revenge. But Rapunzel, being the compassionate person she is, orders everyone to stop. Eugene grips into her right hand and elbow to help assist her up. “Leave her alone.” “But my princess-“ “I said, leave her _alone_. She is my business, and my friend.” Rapunzel claims whilst giving Cassandra a gentle smile from afar. Following the princess’s orders, they all fall back.

And as soon as they think they’ve won the war, another one begins. But luckily, the people of Corona has got new reinforcements.

”Cassandra, what a disappointment.” a distorted voice echoes. Cassandra recognizes it, but something about it sounds...off. 

“Who’s there?” Cassandra exclaims whilst standing in front of Rapunzel with her sword being firmly gripped in both of her hands.

”You don’t remember me? What a shame, I thought we had something. Well, I suppose I was wrong, time to dispose of you once and for all!” The ominous voice declares after revealing it’s true form.

Reading all of the historic novels, and hearing the stories from Demanitus, they knew exactly who was standing in front of them. And hearing the voice, Cassandra knew as well. It was Zhan Tiri themself. Nobody could believe their eyes, a demon was right there. Zhan Tiri is right there, ready to wipe out every townsperson and Corona overall with the snap of their fingers. What will they do?

”Zhan Tiri!” Everybody exclaims simultaneously.

[ maniacal laughter mixes with distorted voice ] “Who else would it be? I have to say, you were a very easy yet interesting target, Cassandra. Your desperate desire for love and attention was so easy to manipulate, I almost felt bad deceiving you. Well, almost.”

”How could you do this?! I trusted you!”

”Are you sure you should be worried about me, look what you’ve done?

###

”I know I’ve made mistakes! I know will live with them for the rest of my life, but I no longer have nothing left to lose. I know what my destiny is now, it’s not possessing the moonstone, it’s not controlling both the sundrop and the moonstone, it’s protecting the people I love, and knowing that I’m never alone.”

Cassandra then grips onto Rapunzel’s hand, and Rapunzel grips tightly back. They’re back, and better than ever. Cassandra knows she’ll have to work for everybody’s trust back, maybe even Rapunzel’s, but she’s fine with that. As long as she’s given that opportunity to earn that trust, she’s happy. 

Cass then gets an idea, it’s risky, but it just might work. 

“Rapunzel, sing the moonstone incantation.” 

“Wait, what? Cass, no! That incantation, it...” Rapunzel swallows her anxiety and it stings She knows what that incantation can do, she doesn’t want anybody to get hurt the way so many people almost have...”What if I can’t snap out of it, I mean I haven’t fully mastered it Cass! What if I hurt your hand again or..”

”I know. We’ve seen what it can do to humans, but we’ve never seen what it can do to demons. And don’t worry about me.” Cassandra informs. “Who knows, maybe this moonstone could be useful for other things besides making rocks?” Cassandra reassures Rapunzel in a joking tone.

Rapunzel nods then begins to sing.

” _Wither and decay,_ _end this destiny. Break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free. The spirit free_.”

”Ugh, it’s not working! Wait! Raps!” Cassandra blurts our whilst shaking Rapunzel repeatedly to snap her out of the illusive trance the hurting incantation puts her in.

“Are you okay?” Rapunzel whispers.

”I’m okay, Raps. We’re okay. And, I have an idea. You’re gonna sing the sundrop incantation. While I sing the moostone.”

”But Cass, that incantation doesn’t work for me anymore, it doesn’t heal. And I could barely control the other one, how will you do it?”

”I don’t know. But we’ll do it together.”

Watching from afar, Eugene sees the human in Cassandra. He sees Cassandra again. He glares at the two girls holding hands and begins to feel like the old days. Soon enough, he walks towards the two girls, and places his hands on theirs.

“We all will.”

Rapunzel and Cassandra glare at Eugene with a warm smile upon their face, Cassandra especially. She missed him, whether she wanted to admit it to his annoying face or not. Their smiles said everything they needed to say to each other. After Eugene joined in, the other townspeople of Corona, from simple common folk to palace guards, all hold hands.

Rapunzel in the middle, Cassandra on her left, and Eugene on the right. Alongside. everyone else in Corona, even the Brotherhood, all hold hands. Rapunzel begins singing the infamous healing incantation. And as soon as she began singing, Cass and surprisingly Eugene, began singing the moonstone/hurt incantation.

“ _Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_.”

_“Wither and decay,_ _end this destiny. Break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free. The spirit free.”_

Funny enough, the two incantations side by side, weaken Zhan Tiri. They weaken them because the third and fourth incantations are what power them up, but the first two do the exact opposite. With enough power, Zhan Tiri is reduced back to British child-form.

As they’re about to declare a final warning, Cassandra and Rapunzel’s eyes glow like last time. The power of the two incantations clash, as well as Cassandra’s cracked moonstone, ultimately creates an enormous explosion, in which fully destroys the moonstone, and evidently wipes Zhan Tiri from existence altogether. 

They did it.

With the moonstone being shattered to pieces, Cassandra is reverted back to normal, but passes out due to exhaustion as a result.

###

Two or three days later, Cassandra wakes up in her white cotton pajamas, lying face-up on-top of a thin, all white, infirmary bed. She groans in pain whilst trying to sit up, Rapunzel then wakes up to her moaning and rushes to her side. She tries to inform Cass to not sit up so she won’t further injure herself, but Cass clearly doesn’t listen. Classic Cassandra, always so stubborn. As Cass begins to further examine her surrounding and her attire, she shifts her vision to the lower left corner of her eye, and spots her left wrist handcuffed to the bedpost.

”Sorry. Not my idea, just the kingdom being secure and all.”

”It’s fine Raps, I’d do the same if it were anyone else.”

”Yes you would.”

The two giggle in harmony about Cass being such an adorable stickler for the rules. They share a soft glance as their laughs fade.

”I’m glad you’re back.”

”Me too. Listen Raps,”

Cassandra takes a very large breath, while trying to think of how to explain how sorry she is. Even though no matter how many times she apologizes, like she said, if it were anybody else, she wouldn’t ever forgive them.

”I don’t know how else to say it. I was so lost, my whole life I had wanted to know where I came from. And when I thought I knew, I was so distraught with anger and heartbreak, I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was so caught up in thinking I was the only one with problems and that no one would understand. When the funny thing is, the person I hated the most, was also the person who i understood me the most. You have every right to hate me, and if I have to work to earn your trust back, the way I will for everyone else, I’m okay with that.”

”Thank you.” Before Rapunzel continues, her lips curl inward, trying to contain herself before she says what she’s about to say, as well as hold back tears. “You hurt me, Cassandra. Really badly. You hurt me, Eugene, your Father, everyone. If you had asked me what hurt the most, it would be you blaming me for taking your mother away from you, I suppose.”

Cassandra scoots backwards towards the bed-frame, looking downward in regret of her past actions.

”When you had told me she was your mother, I wanted to talk to you so badly. Not to get the moonstone, but to finally talk to someone who would understand.”

“You can talk to me now.” Cass whispers whilst trying to grab Rapunzel’s hand out of comfort. “I _promise_.”

“When she fell out that window,” She says whilst holding back tears. “I wanted to save her. I wanted the good memories I had with her back, there weren’t much, but I had them. And losing her, felt like losing the only happiness I ever had. When it hit me that she was gone, I wasn’t happy, I was _scared_. I was scared of what I was going to do next, I was scared of what life was for eighteen years. Over time, I had kept wondering why I wanted to save her. I don’t love her, but I also don’t hate her. I just hate what she’s done. But I guess that’s my problem. I can’t hate people. My kindness really does put people in danger, doesn’t it?”

”Of course not, Rapunzel. Your positive outlook on everything, your compassion, those aren’t weaknesses, they’re strengths. They show that you are determined to find the good in people, the good in bad situations, everything. I admire that and you so much, you’re my inspiration Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel has never really been an inspiration to someone. But hearing Cass say it, a sense of relief landed upon her, despite her curiosity about being an inspiration. This new path she and Cass are on, is definitely going to be a long one, but as long as neither one goes through it alone, they know they can overcome anything.

###

”Hey.” Eugene says whilst waving his hand to grab Rapunzel’s attention while she leaves the infirmary.

”Hey!” 

“How is she?”

”She’s doing really well, actually. We’re making a lot of progress. When are you gonna go in there?”

”I would, but I don’t want the first thing I hear to be, “Fitzherbert.”

”It’s not a bad name.”

”It is when she says it.”

Rapunzel giggles joyfully because she missed Cass and Eugene’s playful bantering and bickering. It’s beginning to feel not only like the old times, but also like a new chapter, for everybody.

”Hey, I’ve got something to show you.”

”Oh!?”

“Come with me.”

”Oh! Let me grab my bag.” As Rapunzel grips into her purse, she peeks inside it, as if she’s checking to make sure something specific is still in there.

  
###

Rapunzel and Eugene are walking, hand-in-hand, each finger intertwined and interlocked with the other one, towards the boat docks. The sky is a mystical purple, and it’s overgrown with numerous glowing stars as bright and big as diamonds. It’s mesmerizing.

”What are we doing here?” Rapunzel questions while raising a brow in curiosity.

”You’ll see.”

As soon as he thinks he found he the perfect spot, Eugene abruptly puts the rowing to a halt, and begins lovingly glaring at the kingdom of Corona, looking like something out of a hazy yet magical dream.

”You know where we are?” He asks.

“Is this the same spot?”

”Well, I should hope so. I didn’t exactly make a mark.”

Rapunzel then brushes a strand of hair behind her hair while giggling and blushing at Eugene’s adorably snarky comments.

Rapunzel notices Eugene is somewhat distracted for this very second, she begins to check her purse for the second time, whatever she is keeping her eye on, you see can it in her face that she has a plan just as well as Eugene does.

”Hey, I just wanted to say, what you and Cass did against Zhan Tiri was, not only awesome, but really brave.”

”Thank you. You helped too.”

”Well technically yes, but unfortunately I didn’t glow.”

”Awh, don’t worry. You glow brighter than any other star in the sky.”

”I could say the same about you, Sunshine. So, you might be wondering why I brought you all the way out here.” Eugene then sniffs his body to the left, in order to face Rapunzel face-to-face, then he gently grabs her hands and ultimately begins caressing them with his thumbs. “I just wanted to say, Sunshine, you both literally and figuratively, brought so much light into my life. I couldn’t be more grateful. You gave me hope, direction, safety, you’re my home. I don’t know who I am, or where I’d be without you. I love you so much, a-and you don’t, you know, have to...”

”Wait, are you doing what I think you’re doing.”

”Uh, I don’t know what you mean.”

”Um...” Rapunzel finally whips out what she’s been so focused on inside her purse. _IT’S A RING_.

”Huh, who would’ve thought!” Eugene begins to smile softly while pulling out something that looks oddly all too familiar to her...it’s a.... _RING_?!

The two lovebirds end up laughing all night long.

”I can’t believe this happened again.”

”Will we ever get this right?” Rapunzel questions jokingly.

“I kind of hope we don’t.”

Rapunzel furrows her brows for a split second in confusion by that last line, until she watched Eugene’s hands reach for the lid of the ring box, and she soon realized what is about to happen.

”Rapunzel, will you marry me?”

Before Rapunzel says anything, she gently chuckles and opens up her ring case and asks, “Eugene Fitzherbert, will you marry me?”

”Yes.” They both squeal simultaneously.

Each one puts a ring on the other’s ring finger, then stand up to kiss, but soon after the boat flips over, and they fall into the water. The water made both of them question whether this was a dream they both shared or not, but every bit of it got more real than the last. As the two come up to the surface for air, they look at each other in shock at how crazy yet another proposal has gone down. But they love each other too much to let anything ruin this perfect moment. They swim to each other, then passionately yet gently kiss.

They kiss like there’s no tomorrow, no worries, no friends betraying one another, no demons trying to demolish their home, nothing. Rapunzel is the girl who has everything, as is Eugene with being the boy who has everything.

The end.


End file.
